The Thunder Rolls
by blossomjaj988
Summary: Thunder storms have never sat well with Anna, especially after the incident with her parents. Now, with Elsa gone as a storm comes from the mountains, Anna can't help but worry that the past could repeat itself. Thankfully, a certain mountain man of a husband is there to comfort her.


The view from Anna's bedroom window was nothing but darkness and grey. The heavy rain had skewed the usually beautiful view. Nothing could be seen except for the heavy grey that pounded to the Earth. Flashes of lightning occasionally showed glimpses of what hid within the rain, but only glimpses. The castle wall could be seen for a moment, the fjord quickly coming into view, and the empty spot that a royal ship was supposed to sit stuck out greatly.

Anna sighed as she wrapped her arms around her waist as she looked out the window, still staring at the spot on the dock where a ship was missing. Gripping herself tighter as the thunder rolled throughout the castle, Anna couldn't help but worry.

Elsa had left that morning for an important trip. One that Anna now wished had waited till tomorrow. They had saw the clouds while standing at the docks,

"Elsa please, I don't want you to go." Anna had said with her lip poking out.

"Anna," Elsa had squeezed her hand. "I don't have a choice. I need to go on this trip; I've been putting it off as long as I can but now I don't get a say in the matter. I have to go."

"But—"

"The storm won't reach us if we go ahead and leave now. The captain made sure to leave this early so we would miss it."

"I know but—"

"Trust me Anna. Everything will be ok." Elsa had smiled at her, trying so desperately to calm her. But Anna had just felt too scared and so overwhelmed by the fear that boiled in her stomach. She threw her arms around Elsa, trying hard to hold down the lump that was growing in her throat.

"Just come back. Please." She had whispered in her ear. Elsa had wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly.

"I promise, I will."

Anna had sat on the docks until the ship was out of eyesight; the sound of distant thunder had filled her ears.

She couldn't help that she was scared. Thunderstorms had always scared her, even before the whole…incident that she wouldn't speak of. They just never sat well with her. The flashes of light that could be anywhere and everywhere, starting a fire or striking something down; the rolling of thunder loud enough to sometimes shake her bed at night and the objects on her nightstand. It stirred the fear in her greatly; and tonight was no exception.

Knowing that her sister was out there, on a ship, possibly in this, was enough to drive her to tears.

Not that she already hadn't been driven to that already today, because she had more than once.

There was the moment on the docks as the ship finally left port and she watched her sister wave to her.

There was the moment on her way back to the castle as she past through the gates and the eyeing guards.

There was the moment at lunch when she saw the empty seats around her.

There was the moment when she finally had just collapsed into bed, face down in the pillow.

But that one had been more sobs than tears. Horrible, body aching sobs that lasted forever it seemed. She hated being alone. _Hated it. _

Kristoff should have been there.

_Kristoff._

Anna squinted her eyes to try and see the village just beyond the gates, but the rain was too heavy.

He had left early that morning to harvest ice. They must have known the storm was coming for they had left before the sun was even up, much to the dismay of Anna. He never promised to return. Well, he didn't say it anyways. Though not near as long of a kiss as Anna wanted, he would always kiss her goodbye. His own silent way of saying, 'I'll come back, I promise.' With him leaving early, that meant he would come back sooner. Which was a good thing right?

Well, not entirely.

He had never dealt with her in a storm before. Thankfully, no serious storms had come through while he was here. All of them seemed to have formed while he was away. Which wasn't all that great to say the least seeing as instead of worrying about Elsa on a ship fighting the large waves and heavy winds, she worried about Kristoff and Sven on a sleigh in the mountains fighting through the pouring rain and slush.

Another lighting flash lit up the world, along with her bedroom. She squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the rolling thunder.

After crashing onto her bed for what seemed like hours, she managed to drag herself to the tub. She ran the water and added her favorite soaps, hoping to calm her nerves.

Nope.

Instead the small waves that were formed while she was in the tub, only reminded her of what could be happening to her sister. Unfortunately adding to her fear, and so was the ever growing thunder.

It seemed to growl at her, feeding the fear. Making Anna squeeze her eyes tighter.

She wanted to run to her bed, throw herself under the covers like she always did, and just escape the nasty world that lay outside her window. It worked for her as a child.

But she wasn't a child anymore. She was a woman, a princess, with a husband; and yet, she was still terrified of one measly, little—

Anna gasped and jumped back as a loud crack sounded as the lighting flashed through the sky, lighting up the castle grounds. Her heart raced as the thunder soon followed.

But it didn't just follow, it boomed.

Everything seemed to shake as the thunder growled, no, _roared_ at her from outside the walls. Anna's heart was racing. Not just because of the thunder, not just because of the lightning, not just because of the god forsaken rain.

No.

Her heart raced for the fear that the people she held and loved most dearly wouldn't return, like two of them once did so long ago. She was afraid of what could come with this storm. And the growing feeling in the pit of her stomach finally boiled over. Tears began to form in her eyes as the thunder's roar died down, but it had all been enough.

Everything was just too much for her now.

Clutching her chest, she took off to the closet door; her safe place she had called it as a child. She cracked the door open and crawled to her little spot in the back, leaning up against the wall. Anna brought her knees to her chest,a sob escaping her as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

The last time she had come to this very spot, she had no idea what was going on out in the sea. She had no idea her parents were struggling onboard the ship to keep it steady, to keep the ship alive; how they were fighting to keep the ship from rebelling with the gusts of winds, desperately trying to steer it anyway they could. She had no idea that a wave formed that overpowered them easily, ending the battle and ending the struggle.

Another sob escaped her, her head lying within her knees.

"Please." She murmured into her knees. "You promised." But it wasn't just Elsa on her mind now. The image of her parents onboard the ship and the thought of Kristoff somewhere out there also fighting this wretched storm wouldn't leave her.

Her tears fell like the heavy rain outside, constant and never ending. The thunder would make her jump which only made her cry harder.

She wanted it all to stop.

Anna never heard the footsteps enter the room; she didn't even hear the door shut tight.

"Anna?" She heard. The voice seemed so far away, but it was enough to make Anna look up.

Oh how weather can have such horrid timing.

A sudden flash, another crack and Anna whimpered as she gripped her knees tighter to her chest; her head burring itself between them.

She heard footsteps, a silent creak and then,

"Anna?" Came a raspy, worried voice. Anna didn't look up, a sob escaping her as the thunder growled again. She jumped as she felt large hands place themselves on her shoulders. Anna looked up into the brown eyes of Kristoff. The look on his face was enough to make her heart break. He looked so worried, so afraid; just like her. But it wasn't nearly for the same reason she had.

"Anna, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Realization hit her that he was safe, he was right her in front of her; he was back. Anna threw her arms around his neck, holding him close to her and leaving him gasping at the sudden movement. She buried her face into his neck, letting the tears fall onto his shirt and the sobs escape her. His arms wrapped around her, warming her with his touch; somewhat slowing the heavy flow of tears.

Somewhat.

The thunder boomed again, and Anna squeezed tighter around him. She felt Kristoff releasing his grip on her, slowly and gently trying to pull her away.

But Anna wasn't moving and she wasn't planning on doing so any time soon.

"Anna, I can't breath with you holding me that tightly." Anna relaxed her grip, but still kept her arms around him. She heard him sigh,

"Are you always like this with storms?" Anna knew he was probably smirking at her, but she shook her head.

"Only the really bad ones." She whispered into his neck. She felt his hands rubbing her back, softly making small circles. There was silence between as the sound of the heavy rain filled the space. Another flash, another rumble and Anna whimpered again. Squeezing tighter around his neck until the growling passed.

"Elsa left this morning didn't she?" Anna nodded. She felt the hands on her back move to her shoulders, and this time, Anna listened. Opening her eyes, she looked at him. His eyes were so full of comfort, of understanding; something she was so worried he wouldn't be able to do. He placed his hand on her cheek, wiping away a fresh tear. Anna placed her hand on his, looking at him as another sob escaped her.

"She's going to be ok Anna. You know she will be." He said softly. "Your sister has the best crew, the strongest ship. She'll make it there and back easy." Anna's lip quivered.

"But—"

"They probably out sailed the storm. I bet you they are on smooth waters in bright sunshine right now. They're ok. She is ok." Anna took a deep breath, tears clouding her vision.

"That's what they said." Kristoff looked at her confused. "T-They told me that the last time. They said t-they would come back. But they left and never came back. They left and—and—" She couldn't finish as she began to sob.

"Oh, Anna." He pulled her against him, her hands gripping tightly into his shirt.

"T-they said that…it's a strong ship…they'll make it through." Anna muffled into his shirt in between sobs. "Their crew is the best…they know how to handle storms…they've done it before…they'll be fine…they'll be fine…they'll come back." She couldn't talk anymore, she could only cry. She felt Kristoff's chin rest on her head, his hands rubbing on her back. Anna continued to sob for what seemed like hours, jumping at any flash or rumble that appeared. But Kristoff's arms held her close, cooing her when she jumped and gently squeezing as she whimpered.

Anna's sobs began to die down, becoming too tired to continue sobbing. All of her energy drained from her crying. Anna's grip loosened on his shirt. She felt comfortable here, so safe in his arms.

"I promise you she will come back Anna." He whispered into her hair. She closed her eyes as silent tears fell again. "No one is going to leave you again. I promise you." Anna felt him kiss her head, nuzzling his nose into her hair. As the last tear fell, she sat up to look at him. With a small smile, he pushed back a stray hair from her wet face.

"It's late, let's go get you into—" but a loud crack interrupted him, and Anna's eyes widened at the sound. She immediately buried her face into his chest, gripping his shirt once again.

"It's ok. It's ok. I'm here Anna." He cooed as she whimpered against him. The thunder seemed to laugh at his efforts, booming loudly at them. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist, the familiar way when he was going to carry her. Anna shook her head,

"No." His arm stopped, Anna pushed back to look at him. He looked at her confused.

"No?"

"No. I-I don't want to leave." He smirked at her,

"I don't think this is exactly the most comfortable place to sleep Anna." Anna couldn't help but smile a little. But then it disappeared again.

Flash.

Crack.

Boom.

And Anna was back into his shirt. She felt him chuckle and push her back.

"Hold on a second." Anna whimpered a little as he stood, grabbing hold of his hand. Kristoff knelt back down beside her, "I'm not leaving you, I promise. I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes as he did so.

"Ok." She whispered and watched him leave. Returning her knees to her chest, Anna waited patiently for him to appear in the door way again. Instead of him however, Anna saw nothing but a large stack of pillows coming through the door. Anna couldn't help but giggle,

"What are you doing?" With a grunt, the pillows fell to the ground around her. Kristoff smiled at his work then head back out the door. Anna looked at the pillows confused, then looked back up at Kristoff as he returned in his pajamas and a large blanket.

"Kristoff, what-?" He knelt down and began to move the pillows, lining them up in a way that looked like a rectangle. He reached out for her,

"Come here so I can lay some pillows behind you." Anna looked at him confused. He smiled, "If you want to stay in here, might as well make it comfortable." Anna smiled and grabbed his hand. She stood over him as she moved and shifted the pillows around. When he was done he stood and looked at his work. The pillows were placed very well together; the floor could barely be seen. Kristoff grunted as he placed two pillows near the wall. He then rolled over and rested his head against the pillow.

"Come here you." He said with a smirk. Smiling, Anna crawled back towards him, resting her head on his chest. With one swift movement, Kristoff threw the blanket over both of them and rested his hand on her back.

Another flash illuminated the room from the small crack in the door. Anna put her face against his chest. She felt him pull her up, wrapping both arms around her and resting her head on his shoulder. Kissing her head he whispered,

"Everything will be alright." Anna looked at him,

"Promise?" She whispered. With a small smile, he leaned down and kissed her. Just like his goodbye kisses, this one was not long enough for Anna; but it was enough. Breaking apart, Anna rested her head back on his chest, the sound of heavy rain and his beating heart putting her to sleep.

The sun was shining brightly the next morning when Gerda entered Anna's room. She wasn't surprised to see the bed empty, she knew Anna too well to know where she could be. Gerda walked to the closet door, ready to open the door and call her name when she heard a loud snore. Confused, Gerda peaked inside and held back a small gasp.

There in the back of the closet, laid the princess snuggled closely next to her husband. On top of a pile of laid out pillows no less. Gerda laughed softly to herself as she eyed them, both seemed comfortable with the bed they had made. But what made Gerda smile was something else. Something so subtle yet so strong, that Gerda backed out quietly and left the room with a silent click. She had found Anna several times in the closet, always hunched over and the look of worry on her face. But in all her years of working here, she had never found her there with a smile on her face.

Until that morning.


End file.
